Hengist's haven for wizards and witches
by Smaragd1
Summary: Hengist of Woodcroft meets a girl named Rona and the founders of Hogwarts. Plans for Hogsmeade. Facts about the time plus fiction.


Disclaimer: This specific story and a new character belong to me, but it's all based on the characters and 'everything' else you recognize from HP owned by Jo Rowling, et al. Some ideas about Hogwarts and the Chocolate Frog Card I found in the HP Lexicon. No Copyright or Trademark infringement is intended. This is just a non-profit fan fiction, a one-shot, to entertain myself and hopefully others.

Please note that English is not my native language and I use UK English when I write. Please review! :)/Smaragd1

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Introduction**

This is a mix of fact and fiction. In this introduction I give very brief but real historical facts about Scotland and small details of ancient times. It will make the story easier to understand. The events in my one-shot with short epilogue occur in 1005 AD, before Hogsmeade was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft. We really don't know exactly what year it was. I let him speak with a Scottish accent when it comes to some words, like 'ye' instead of 'you' and 'lass' instead of 'girl' for instance.

**Hogwarts:** Let's pretend that the four founders built this fascinating educational centre in the former county of Perthshire in the Scottish highlands. The school was built on an old Celtic site. These grounds of ancient mystery and wonder was the perfect place! A castle once lay here. Rowena Ravenclaw drew the construction plans and the design for Hogwarts and the new castle walls were probably erected above the old one. When the school was ready, the four founders travelled all around Britain to find suitable children with magic abilities to offer them a proper education.

**Muggle history**: By the end of the first millennium Scotland, like the rest of Europe, was gripped by fears that the world was coming to an end. It didn't, so the different clans and war-bands went back to killing each other. It was a time of several wars and kingdoms, before the country was unified. In 1005 AD King Kenneth III was murdered by his own cousin Malcolm in the Kingdom of Scotland. This happened at Monzievaird and Malcolm took the throne of Alba (Scotland) as King Malcolm II.

**Our imagined Hengist** counted several distinguished and real persons in his ancestry; among them the first King of Kent (England) also named Hengist (455-488 AD) originally a Saxon. This first real Hengist went to Scotland together with his brother Horsa and his brave warriors to fight the Picts (The Painted Ones) and Scots. Let's imagine that the real Hengist settled down with his family in the proximities of Aberdeen.

**Our imagined Hengist** also had Norsemen in his ancestry and he lived in Perthshire, Scotland. His family had come from Gloucestershire (England) a long time ago, but he still had kinsmen in Woodcroft, in the Forest of Dean. He had spent time there as a boy and loved the small town, so much that he adopted the name Hengist of Woodcroft, a name sounding even regal.

In his early manhood Hengist of Woodcroft was a rather handsome and slender young man with long reddish hair and eyes the colour of hazel. He didn't put on weight (as seen on the Chocolate Frog Card) until later in life, due to far too many pints of sweet butter beer, the finest firewhisky, lack of exercise and his wife's cooking skills. So, be warned of drinking and eating too much, readers!

--------------------------------------------------------------

**The welcoming town and haven for wizards and witches!**

HENGIST OF WOODCROFT

His flight and plans for Hogsmeade.

-----

The heavy mist clinging to and partly hiding the path in the Scottish highland forest was slowly lifting. It was an early morning in the month of May. The man who'd kept a fast but steady pace for some time suddenly felt exhausted. He stopped to draw a deep breath leaning against the stem of a Caledonian Pine. He felt a pain in his chest and he bent double. Still crouching he lowered his big pack. He rummaged through the contents for the unbreakable flask with water. He had used his wand primarily, but right now it was better to wait a while, since magic always leaves a trace.

Merlin's Beard, that was a narrow escape! This first hunt for witches and wizards had swept over the country rapidly. Luckily, he'd managed to pack his dearest belongings; the family saga in writing and pictures, the old jewellery box and his purse filled with money. The rest of his fortune was securely kept in 'The old Wizard's Bank' in Perth. His big shoulder bag had been packed and ready for days, but somehow he'd never thought it would come to this.

The crowd gathered and then marched towards his home with their torches lit. He woke up and was able to sneak out the back door. Fortunately he was still a young man without family, wife and baby's. This enabled him to move and travel fast, although the Muggles followed at first.

By Morgana's most potent potion! He, Hengist of Woodcroft, had been driven from his home by Muggle persecutors. Of course he could have Disapparated at once, but didn't have a specific goal in mind. Desperately he run through the pine forest for a while, hiding his track with the help of magic at first.

He listened intently. No sound could be heard, save for the whisper from a mild breeze and birdsong. If he reached the ancient Celtic grounds before evening he would be able to admire a magnificent view of the valley below and the glens. Even better, since he could hear his stomach growling; there was an old inn further down this track. He knew exactly where.

Some venison or mutton steak would ease his hunger and a pint of beer would definitely please him. Why walk and strain oneself when there was magic in the air? He decided to not bother with precautions any more and used his own magic again. Hengist smiled and whistled a minstrel's tune before he Disapparated. Just short moments later he was standing close to the Inn, but out of sight.

To his big surprise a pretty girl sat under a big Rowan tree. He admired the red tresses flowing over her shoulders, glittering in the afternoon sun as if her hair had been strewn with tiny stars. Her blue eyes stared at him and she seemed incredulous at first, she was actually gaping. She stirred and tried to move away, but couldn't.

"Are ye hurt, lass? Is something the matter with yer leg?"

She gave him a startled look, but told him she'd sprain her ankle.

"I tried to hop down from the tree" she said.

Hengist looked up the stem of the Rowan and then back at the girl.

"Why did ye climb up then, lass? Did ye want to to scan the surroundings?"

"Aye, I'm quite lost. I had to get away fast, since I was falsely accused of bewitching Mu... people. I escaped but lost my wan... way and now I have been walking for hours and hours. I'm both tired and hungry."

She was afraid to look directly at him, but studied his face beneath long lashes.

"Ironically you are sitting quite close to an old Inn! Want some help with yer leg then, do ye?"

He touched it and mumbled an enchantment she'd never heard before.

"So are you a Druid, a Seer? Or are you a... wizard?" she asked tentatively.

Hengist glanced evaluating at her and felt she could be trusted.

"Nay, no Druid, but I have real magic", he smiled.

"The Rowan is a holy tree and my wand is made of it. I am a wizard but don't be alarmed. I won't harm ye. I had to run fast myself today so it seems that we've had a rough day both of us. Let's get a meal and some rest at the Inn, shall we?"

He glanced at the girl once more and she was definitely to his liking, very much so.

"I'm afraid my purse is thin. I wasn't able to bring anything along," the girl said.

Her leg was better. She could walk again and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thank you! May all good fortune be with you! My name is Rona and my wand was also made from the Rowan! I managed to Disapparate from the Muggle crowd, but only to a clearing I knew of beforehand. I lost my wand in the process. I can only get myself a new one in either Perth or Aberdeen, I guess?"

"We'll think of something, don't worry. I'm called Hengist of Woodcroft, at your service! I'm a brilliant Wizard, if I may say so myself."

He laughed and showed a set of shining white teeth.

The inn was almost empty. A party of four was discussing in the corner of the room. They were chattering loudly. One of the men carried a sword by his belt. Hengist suddenly remembered that he'd glimpsed magic activity farther up the hill the same morning. He'd put the thought aside in disbelief. These persons sitting here were very well known wizards and witches, a marvellous foursome.

"Merlin's Cauldron! Hengist, what are you doing here?" Godric Gryffindor laughed as he got up and Hengist introduced the girl to them.

"Muggles, you were lucky to escape!" spat Salazar Slytherin, when Hengist had told his story.

His name was strange, but then again 'Hengist' was also a rather unusual name. There was something creepy about Salazar. He seemed mysterious and apart. Quite slithery, Hengist thought to himself.

"They ought to be rooted out, all of them Muggels" Salazar muttered in a grim voice.

"Don't be silly 'Sally'," said Rowena Ravenclaw teasingly, using a nickname Salazar was not fond of. She was the most astounding looking woman Hengist had ever laid his eyes upon; a charming witch from the vicinities of Glen Affric and the loch, a very beautiful part of Scotland and just as fair was she.

The wizards explained their plans for the new school. Wouldn't a wizarding town nearby be just excellent? Rowena even suggested that since Hengist didn't really know what to do next, why not stay in the neighbourhood? The school would become a marvel of magic giving excellent education for young witches and wizards. A small town with shops and a pub close by would come in handy, didn't he think? After a long chat they all went to their rooms. Careful with his money Hengist paid for just one room, assuming the girl didn't mind sharing.

"Ye can sleep safely, lass. I've never forced myself on an unwilling witch," he said.

She shuddered a little at the thought and was hesitant at first, but this seemed to be a practical solution to her own financial problems and he _was_ rather handsome.

"Well, I suppose, if you keep to yourself." Rona looked at him with blushing cheeks.

Smiling he nodded and conjured a second bed just like the first one.

Rona wasn't sleepy yet, so they sat down at the table.

"Let's come up with some ideas!" Hengist said. "I wonder if _this _establishment might be for sale for the right price. Where will ye be going next? Can't you stay here and help me?"

Rona suddenly got very enthusiastic.

"I know the new name of the Inn! It just came to me... like a Sight. Let's call it _'The Three Broomsticks'_!"

Hengist wondered why, but it _did_ have a pleasant ring to it.

"Well, three is more than two, right? Makes you think of a popular establishment open only to wizards and witches arriving by broomsticks or Apparition or..."

Hengist laughed and went on explaining his ideas.

"Every glen and loch all over this country has it own saga. Rowena told me that the black loch nearby will be called _The Black Lake_ from now on and the name of the school is Hogwarts. A hog is a domesticated boar and there are many boars on the different Coat of Arms in this country. A totem animal of the Celts was the boar, so a future establishment for serving drinks could be... _The Hogs Head_!"

Rona smiled and nodded, it was all very ingenious.

"I like it. Boars Head means _hospitality_. We can serve butterbeer, firewhisky and mulled mead for instance at The Tree Broomsticks."

"We'll have to invite others to help us," said Hengist "and the name of the town will be _Hogsmeade_! Meade, just like in 'mead'. The slogan of the town will be _Hogsmeade the welcoming town and haven for wizards and witches_."

Rona put a hand to her head.

"This is almost too much. My head is spinning around, Hengist, you have so many plans and ideas! How about getting some sleep? You don't even know if you'll be able buy this inn or not, just don't become too disappointed if the current innkeeper refuses to sell the place."

"We'll see it happen, lass, we will!" Hengist gave her a warm smile and a wink before they finally crept into bed, but not the same one. Not at this time, but who would know about the near future?

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Hengist was successful at everything he ventured. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade flourished and became exceedingly popular within the wizarding society.

Hengist married his pretty Rona, and they were blessed with three children, two boys and a girl, and spent some very happy moments together, both gaining weight with the passing years. Their home was a wonder of hospitality as were the public establishments in their town.

------------

Once again, please note that English is not my native language and I use the UK English when I write. I tried to put some Scottish accent in the mouth of Hengist, hence he uses the words ye and lass instead of you and girl.

Please review. :)


End file.
